All pick-up truck beds are open to the outside elements. To transport goods in the truck bed, the goods must be able to withstand the elements, or have some sort of protection, such as a tarp.
However, to ensure that the protection stays in place during transit and over long distances, a secure system is desired to provide complete waterproof protection against the elements. This system needs to be easy to set-up and secure in its positioning on the bed of the truck.